My Name Is Colin, CO
by the pen pals
Summary: This a short oneshot fic I wrote in a day about how Colin came to be accepted by Blue Moon.


Hallo there! This is a one-shot story I've written (in Colin's POV [point of view]), based on Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising. Look up the CO of Colin, agent of Blue Moon. It says 'Blue Moon's little rich boy CO [...] heir to a large fortune'. But it wasn't always that way, as you'll find out, in...

**My Name is Colin, CO**

Disclaimer: I do not own Advance Wars.

* * *

"When I was young, my parents were beggars. I lived a hard life. I was disciplined well: my father had a stick, which he used to beat with. I had to be painstakingly polite to them; at any excuse he would hit me. They would parade me in front of the people, and I would ask them, politely as possible – otherwise father would smack me with the cane – for money. I would beg on my knees. I did not respect my father, I respected his cane. I feared it. And every time I failed to get money, he would become infuriated, and hit me again and again, and send me to bed with no meal."

"One day, a man listened to my plea and handed me a five pound note. I looked back at my home. Did I want to be caned? It was a small price to pay for what I could do. I scampered off, pretending to see a rich man, then got up and ran to the shops. I hid in the aisles to avoid being seen, until I reached the toy area. I stole in, and snatched a small bag of toy soldiers from the shelf. I darted to the till, looking timidly around to avoid being seen by anyone. I quickly dumped the bag on the till, and crammed the five pounds into the cashier's hand. I waited, every moment worrying about my parents. After what seemed like an age, the person gave me a few coins, and the bag. I stuffed the bag into my ragged shirt, and ran full pelt back to the ramshackle house."

"My parents looked sternly at me, with a look that could shatter a diamond. I thrust my hand into my pocket. I felt for the coins. I found one, and pulled it out. My father gasped as I tipped it into his hand. I proceeded to do so with the rest of the coins, and each time my parents were more astonished. They beamed at me, and gave me a small piece of bacon. As I devoured the bacon hungrily, I remembered I had a bag of toy soldiers. I looked at my cheerful parents, and decided promptly that what they didn't know couldn't harm them."

"Every night from then on, when I was sure my parents were asleep, I would sneak over to the pile of clothes on the floor, take out my toy soldiers, and play with them under the blanket. I had to be very careful, for I was sure they would be mad if they found out. Soon I became quite good at commanding my toy troops."

"This carried on until my birthday. As a reward for a particularly good week's begging, my parents gave me a small bag of coins. I went down to the shops, remembering to bring my bag of soldiers, and found a bank. I handed in the bag of coins, and got a different bag back. I then went back home and showed my parents the toy soldiers. They thought I had bought them with the money, and didn't mind. But then I showed them the moneybag, saying someone had felt sorry for me on my way to the shops, and they were very pleased. So now I could play with my toy soldiers without having to hide. With the extra training, I became an expert."

"One day a soldier passed our small house. Since we had no glass in the windows, he was able to look in and see me playing. He was impressed, and continued watching until I realized I was being watched. I snapped to attention, stuck my hand in my 'helmet' (a colander I wore to pretend I was a CO) and apologized. He leant in, and requested me and my parents came with him to his house."

"We accepted, and followed him. Once we arrived we were astounded. He was a very rich man. In his dining room, the table was a whole two yards long. I recognized that I was gasping, and closed my mouth hastily, to be polite. The man walked over to my parents, and whispered something. I caught the words 'polite', 'disciplined' and 'recruitment'. My mother nodded, and the man walked over to me. He lay his hand on my shoulder and said that I would make a great commander."

"The soldier brought us to a small army camp. He told me that I would train to be a commander here. Looking around, I thought it was just like a big toy soldier camp. I climbed the tower, and started giving orders to the soldiers unsurely. They advanced. Something clicked in my mind, and I realized what to do. As if by magic, all the troops were following my orders. I was being a CO."

"I was a quick learner. It didn't take long before I finished my training course, and the soldier felt I was doing well. I was put onto a Lander and taken to Blue Moon. From then on, I was a real CO."

* * *

What d'ya think? This is a one-shot story I promised myself to write ages ago. I wrote it in one day, so it might be a bit weird. See ya! 


End file.
